Confession
by Fiery Wings
Summary: Because confessing and being rejected can increase your confidence and self esteem.


"Okay students. This is your last assignment for the year. No more Psycho classes after this one." The psychology professor said to the entire batch of students. Since this was an extra class kind of thing all sections had to attend it together.

"So this activity will boost your confidence and increase your self esteem. So here's the thing. I want Sakura-san to stand here and Tadashi-kun to stand there. Okay so the guys will make a love confession to Sakura-san and the girls to Tadashi-san. Now remember this is to increase your self esteem and so for this reason and this alone both Sakura San and Tadashi San will reject everybody."

"Alright then let's start with...Usui -San! Why don't we start with you? I bet the croud will love to hear you confess to someone"

"I'm not going to do it" Usui replied with a straight face. "I am not going to confess to someone I have no feelings for"

"If you don't do it then I'll give you an F grade" the teacher said

"Fine with me" said Usui.

The teacher sighed thereti nothing she could do if Usui was this stubborn.

"Then how about you take Tadashi's place?" The teacher asked.

Without a word, he went and took Tadashi's place. Sakura -San was having a hard time since there were like 80 guys who had to confess to her. The teacher had to help them since most of them just started saying vulger nonsense.

As a result the girls and Usui were more or less left alone.

Usui was being confessed to one by one but he was paying no attention. All his senses were focused on Misaki who was the last girl in the line. She was blushing and fidgeting. She kept looking here and there and her mind was probably racing with things to say.

"I wonder how you'll surprise me this time" thought Usui as he rejected another confession.

Finally it was Misakis turn. Most people were done by now and were discussing their experience. As a result there was less focus on Usui and Misaki.

"Umm...Usui I..." She tried

"You're supposed to look at me in the eyes when you confess you know" Takumi teased.

"Shut up you idiot!" She glared at him.

He snickered, "ne, ne~looks like Misaki is gonna get a really bad grade in this one"

This sentence had its desired effect. Misaki's face turned pale and then went into thinking mode.

"Misa-chan better do it right if she wants a good grade" Usui tried to further annoy her. Even though he was saying this, there was a part of him that wished she was not doing this for the grades.

"Okay kids, I'm done with the boys. How's it going here?" The teacher came back.

"Kaichou are you having problems?" She questioned

Misaki weakly nodded.

"Okay fine repeat after me...'Usui-san I just wanted you to know'"

"Usui-san I just...wanted you to know" Misaki Repeated.

"That I have loved you since the day we met" the teacher continued.

"That I have-" but Misaki couldn't say further. She noticed that Usui's face had turned stoic like he was completely disinterested in her confession. So much so that he wasn't even looking at her. It was only then that realisation hit her. With a new found determination she decided to give this a go. She took a deep breath and started...

"Usui, I just wanted you to know that I am extremely grateful for all the times that you have helped me..." This caught Usui's attention as he suddenly turned to look at her. His face had shock written all over it!

Misaki continued "...I know I've caused you a lot of trouble. I've hurt you and I was never nice to you. I always scold you and push you away but the truth is..." She suddenly chocked and her eyes were filled with tears that could fall out any time.

"But the truth is that I'm scared. I'm really, really scared Usui that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. That one day, you'll disappear just like that man..."

Tears had now made their way out and she shut her eyes tightly in order to keep them inside. "...and if that ever happens then I won't be able to survive because..." She chocked once more.

She opened her eyes to look at him "...because Usui...I think I'm in love with you"

There was a long pause afterwards. Her tears had stopped but she was still sniffing. They both just looked at each other, eyes having a silent conversation.

"Oh that was magneficient!" Said the teacher. " oh kaichou you aced it" the teacher sighed dramatically. " now then Usui-San time to reject her"

But he couldnt say a word. He just stood there and stared at Misaki. They were however saved by rhe bell. Misaki hurried away to the rooftop and Usui followed suit.

Usui found Misaki sniffing on the rooftop. He went up to her and embraced her from behind.

" you know I'd never do that" Usui whispered.

"I always thought he'd never do that too." She sniffed.

She then turned around in his arms and looked straight in his eyes.

"You can never predict the future Usui. It's all because of this that I'm too scared to accept your affections, too scared to accept my feelings and too scared to pursue a relationship with you!" She semi screamed and then started sobbing in his arms. " you deserve someone better Usui"

"Misaki..." He said as he embraced her tighter.

"I love you. I'll never leave your side. I know you're scared so I'm just gonna stick around and prove my love to you again and again and again until you are ready to accept me. I love you Misaki. I really, really do!"

"I love you too Usui"

"But you need time"

"Yes"

He pulled away and looked at her, "I'm going to stay around no matter what. So, take your time and make your decision"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He wiped her tears and together they went back home hand in hand.


End file.
